geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airbus A380-800
The Airbus A380-800 is a wide body, double deck, long range jet airliner built by French aerospace company Airbus. In a one class configuration, the aircraft can hold over 800 passengers. It was one of the few aircraft to have a house livery rather than an airline livery. However, on 20 December 2019, Xavier added three new liveries, including the limited-time Christmas livery (which was removed on January 10). Engines The A380 is either equipped with Rolls Royce Trent 900 engines or Engine Alliance GP7000 engines. Each A380 has only two reverse thrust-enabled engines, they are engines 2 and 3. In GeoFS, only engine 1 shows reverse thrust, though all four engines have it. That is why the A380 can slow down much faster in GeoFS than real life. Development The Airbus A380 was first envisioned in 1988, was designed between 1993 and 2000, and was first built and unveiled in 2005. The Airbus A380 flew its first flight test in 2006, and since then has flown at least 500,000 flights carrying over 190 million passengers. The A380 has never had a single fatality during its years of service, and has been involved in only three aviation incidents with no fatalities. How to fly The Airbus A380 is an interesting aircraft to fly. While it is very large and difficult to manuver, it can take off from and land on any runway longer than 6000 feet with its four massive engines. The Airbus A380 is good for long distance flights, as it does not sway or lose altitude randomly like other aircraft. As the most bug-free aircraft in the game, the Airbus A380 is fun and easy to fly.The Airbus A380 is easy to fly, as its controls have been deemed the most refined and calibrated controls by many GeoFS pilots. Taxi/Lineup Taxi is an optional part of flying. However, it is an important part in a realistic flight. To taxi, ensure maximum speed is 30 knots when taxiing in a straight line and 10 knots when turning. Unless you have other players, lineup may be quite boring. If airport activity is high, a more realistic lineup may have three or four planes in front of you. If airport activity is low, immediate departure may be more realistic. During lineup, wait about 30 seconds per plane for departure. Keep in mind, however, lineup is also optional but increases the realism. During and After Takeoff As you prepare for takeoff in the A380, keep in mind that you need a long runway for this. If your runway is not colored purple on the Nav panel, you should not attempt takeoff. If your runway is the correct length, then, after notifying the local tower of your departure, extend flaps to either 3 or 4 (full flaps) and set throttle to full; you will need all the engine power you can get to achieve liftoff. If there is crosswind, bank your aircraft into the wind to avoid a strong bank and possible crash during takeoff. Rotate at around 157 knots. After a successful rotation, ensure that your gear is up and gradually retract the flaps (One flap setting every 10-20 knots). Set autopilot if desired. Unless clearance is given, remain below 250 knots below 10,000 feet. The cruising altitude for an A380 is around 37,000 to 41,000 feet. Mid-Flight Procedures As you reach cruising altitude and speed in autopilot, you may notice your engine slowly drop to about 50%. This is normal, as the engine should not expend as much power when cruising. If you are following a flight plan, all you need to do at this point is turn the aircraft. Before and During Landing As you near the airport, descend slowly, at about 2 on the vertical speed gauge. Unless you are cleared, keep below 250 knots below 10,000 feet. While you are descending, slow to about 300 knots and contact tower to let them know of your arrival. Extend your flaps to 1 at speed 230, flaps 2 at 210 and flaps 3 at 190. Flaps 4 configuration is normal. As you turn to make the final approach, keep in mind your descent rate. Anything between 1 and 2 is acceptable in an A380. Another thing to keep in mind is the sensitivity of the plane. The A380 is not as sensitive as other planes like the 737-700 or the Cessna 172. The rudder may help if strong turning is required. If you have weather enabled, keep in mind the speed and direction as you land. Once you have lined up and have stabilized the aircraft, lower the gear a few moments before landing (30 seconds or so before landing). Set the engines to 10% as well. As you land, deploy spoilers and brakes and use reverse thrust. Vacate the runway slowly once you have slowed down enough. Cockpit/Instruments The cockpit of the A380 has live instruments of the following: Quick display (artificial horizon, speed, altitude and heading), an engine thrust monitor, engine throttles, flap controls, spoiler controls and gear controls. The speed monitor in the quick display is often 5 to 15 knots behind actual airspeed. Anything except cockpit view is preferable when checking speed. There are five flap settings: flaps retract, flaps 1 through 3 and flaps full (flaps 4). Spoilers can be deployed full or retracted. Gear can be lowered or retracted. Livery There are two current liveries on the A380. Before the Livery Update, the A380 used a house livery. On 20 December 2019, a limited-time Christmas livery, an Air France livery, and an Emirates livery were added. On 10 January 2020 the Christmas livery was discontinued, leaving only Air France and Emirates. Emriates is currently the default A380 livery. Category:Airbus Category:Aircraft